galatunefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Jojo Li
Dr. Jojo Li 'is a minor character in the ''Galatune series. Dr. Jojo Li is the Headmistress of Cavatina Collegium, one of the most esteemed institutions of learning on the planet, and the only institution to offer doctoral education to Humans. Jojo is driven by an unyielding sense of justice and she fights against the legal system to bring new opportunities to all races, often times putting her career at risk due to her bold tactics. Unknown except to a trusted few, Jojo is secretly a Notre in hiding. Her Notre Curse of Sacrifice allows her to endure extreme physical pain and to rapidly recover from injury. In secret, she uses her unique power to protect the city that she loves. Appearance Jojo is beautiful, elegant and tall. She has long black hair and a brownish-tan skin complexion. Her eyes are usually a dark brown due to her strange eye-shift mutation; which aids in concealing her true identity. She has long pointed Lyric ears, and wears black lipstick. Jojo wears professional clothing and attire. She wears a tight gray long sleeve sweater, with pockets, over a light blue collar shirt. Under her collar shirt she wears a black under shirt. Her sweater matches her gray pencil skirt, and her gray thigh high heels. Jojo's thigh high heels, are fashioned in the manner of a corset, with yellow strings which tighten around her legs, a strange yellow design is fashioned right above her ankles, while the high heels are black. The sweater is split down the middle with a light yellow zipper, and both the bottom and top of the sweater share the same yellow pattern and outlining. Her sweater also has yellow strings on her sides used to tighten the sweater. On each arm, Jojo wears a yellow band, keeping the sleeves from slacking. Her forearm sleeves are also stylized with the yellow patterns that extend from the forearm down to the hand and outline the entirety of the opening. Her sleeves also have yellow strings used to tighten them. Jojo wears a yellow belt around her sweater, keep it sharp and tight against her figure, maintaining her professional appearance. The yellow belt shares the same pattern as the rest of her yellow attire and contains a blue marble pin, holding the belt in place. Finally, Jojo wears a blue marble beaded necklace, and a strange orange flower shaped crest on her chest. Personality Weapons & Abilities While Dr. Jojo Li is largely novice in battle, she is an extremely influential icon of the education world gifted with an extraordinary mind, strong will, and powerful Notre Curse. Her greatest prowess is in political affairs and social influence, however she is far from defenseless. Although she remains in hiding and has not been officially recorded in the Aberration Index, her overall power would be rated a Unicorn Level Threat at 87. *'Curse of Sacrifice: '''Jojo's one-of-a-kind Notre Curse, allows her to endure extreme physical pain and to rapidly recover from injury. She can only die from decapitation or otherwise severe injury to the brain. *'Goujianna: 'Goujianna is a remarkable sword that Jojo discovered on exhibition and added to her personal collection of rare artifacts. Although presumed to be extremely ancient, the blade is in mysteriously pristine condition and therefore impossible to date accurately. In fact, Goujianna seems to have a nearly invincible blade that never dulls, rusts, scratches or shows any sign of damage or age at all. Little to nothing is known about this blade's history. Jojo named the blade after a famous Lyric queen from an Old Kingdom fairy tale. *'Eye-Shift Mutation: Jojo is one of the exceptionally rare Notre born with an eye-shift mutation. This mutation enables a Notre to change the color of her eyes at will, allowing her to conceal the blue eyes signature to the Notre. She typically keeps her eyes a dark brown color, appearing as nothing more than an esteemed Lyric professor. However, the eye-shift mutation is not perfect. It requires constant mental focus to prevent her eyes from reverting back to their natural Notre blue. Additionally, her eyes always glow a bright blue whenever her Notre Curse is active or whenever casting magic. *'Martial Arts Novice: '''Jojo trains in martial arts and swordplay at a local gym and has some talent, however she is still fairly novice. *'Political Icon: '''Jojo is known across the planet as one of the most esteemed, and controversial, educators on Lyra. As such, she is extremely influential in political affairs. Trivia * Dr. Jojo Li was the first Fan-Inspired Character to be revealed for Galatune. * Dr Jojo Li was inspired by real life professor Dr. Joanne Li of Wright State University. Both the real Dr. Li and the fictitious Jojo are fond of high heel shoes and pencil skirts. * Goujianna was inspired by the legendary Goujian sword discovered in a Chinese tomb, a nod to the real Dr. Li's Chinese ancestry. Gallery Category:Notre Category:Champion